Four Cardinal Spirit Beasts
| kanji = 四枢機卿霊獣 | english = Four Cardinal Spirit Beasts | romaji = Shisūkikyō Reijū | senior member(s) = Seijūrō Arakami Mandala Terusake Kannon Higa Fukumi Enomoto | affiliation = Themselves | purpose = Spread their ideals and skills throughout the Reikai | tblColour = #FFD700 | textColour = #BA55D3 }} The Four Cardinal Spirit Beasts (四枢機卿霊獣, Shisūkikyō Reijū) are said to be a legendary group of beasts that embodied various principles, ideologies, and combat abilities from various parts of the Reikai — using them to make said world a better place for all. Their legacy are known throughout the Reikai, and eventually spread to the . Many revere them as they would the , and according to legend — their spirits would reincarnate every millennium to continue spreading their teachings and skills; such individuals would be known as "Saint Beasts" (聖獣, Seijū). Overview List of Current Members * Seijūrō Arakami — A Sōzōshin who lived a life of hardship, he's mastered the way of the blade in order to exact revenge on his persecutors while trying his best to rid the worlds of filth so that all can enjoy tranquility and happiness. He's the current head of the Arakami Troupe, the most famous mercenary group in the Reikai, the current domain ruler of Anantarika — one of the most dangerous areas in the Yuanren, and a loose affiliate of the Gotei 13, joining hands with them temporarily to combat The Coven. He's the current "Azure Dragon" (青龍, Seiryū), specializing in Zanjutsu and a multitude of Kenjutsu forms and schools — despite having a vast amount of expertise in the other three areas, making him the most powerful of the four. * Mandala Terusake — A white tiger seeking enlightenment through combat, he travels the Reikai seeking knowledge and acting as witness to the various acts of spirit kind, stepping in when necessary to save as many innocent souls as possible. He's the current "White Tiger" (白虎, Byakkō), specializing in Hakuda and various forms of the martial arts. * Kannon Higa — A happy-go-lucky and rambunctious low-class who's one of the various detachments of the , being his legs. Seeking adventure and excitement while proving himself as the fastest and sturdiest of all beings, he commonly challenges other beings to bouts of skill, often ending in his victory and winning over their respect, loyalty, and friendships. He's the current "Black Turtle" (玄武, Genbu), specializing in and other types of movement. * Fukumi Enomoto — A living the Rukon District, formerly hailing from the last of the , and a contender for the title of Kidō Corps Captain in lieu of youthfulness, she runs a dojo dedicated to harnessing one's spirit energy and using them for a variety of purposes. She's the current "Vermilion Sparrow" (朱雀, Suzaku), specializing in the use of , , and various forms of Reijutsu. Trivia *The author decided that his main character needed more rivals, ones that would give him a defined purpose in terms of combat and help refine his ideals; thus, drawing inspiration from the Yonkō page, specifically the overall history and membership, he created this small group using the Beasts from Asian mythology as a form of support. *An interesting tidbit about the four is their preference to the color red and it's various shades, despite such color denoting only to one of them; they said that such preference reminds them of various life-changing events in their respective pasts. Category:Organizations